No ma'am!
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: Issei Hyoudou lost his parents to the Three Faction at a young age. Though he took this on purpose! Now save by a wealthy human family, Issei is raise as a butler and bodyguard to protect the family. Now going back to his former hometown, now control by Devils, will he hold his grudge against them or not? ON HIATUS AND REVISION!
1. Return of the Buler

**What's going on, ladies and gents, this is Imaginary Guy117 and we are now live with Mike Litoris! **

**So this story will be a different take with DxD. I have read where Issei is like in the canon: Perverted, goes to Kuoh, approach by Raynare, dies, resurrected by Rias and is a Devil. Or in fanon where he knows the supernatural, gets his ass own or not, resurrected or willingly turns to a Devil. This isn't like those. In this Issei is very different.**

**I admire light-novel Issei for finally getting his head out of the gutter, so I'll be using that personality in a way. Another thing is that Issei won't be a pervert since he is either force to stop it or… What, I'm not gonna tell that easily. Will it follow the canon? Just the beginning and certain parts. For the most part, it will be it's own adventure.**

**Disclaimer:**** This is a crossover between Supernatural X High School DxD X Black Butler X Hellsing X Hayate the Combat Butler. There will be more. It will also have some game elements like Metal Slug's Slug Gunner and the Augmented Reaction Armor from Vanquish. A game I really want to buy! I DON'T OWN anything! Except the plot and some OCs.**

* * *

><p>Kuoh Academy. Once a girls only school that turn co-ed. A place of education where both the rich and middle class kids can come and learn the standards of the academy. Despite it being open to both genders, the female population still out number the males. If you are a male freshmen, there will be five girls. If there is a sophomore who's a boy, then there will be six girls. By luck that there is a junior who is a man, the female will go up to seven. It is almost Heaven on Earth.<p>

To the boys, that is.

While the students were beginning the new school year with a good start, another joined in the fraying pan. As there was twenty minutes before the bell to ring and first period classes to begin, a strange vehicle came to the school parking lot. It was a rare sight to see a car as most of the students live close to the school. Some of them came close to look on what it was. It surprisingly enough wasn't a Toyota or a Suzuki since they are Japan's best automobile manufactures. Instead it is an American standard car of a Chevrolet. There was a letter on the driver's door that spells "El Camino" on it. The color of it was light gray with a mix of sky blue. Many of the girls were dreaming of a foreign male where the boys were muttering of either an exchange student or a hybrid. Nations like Japan _hates_ outside influence since being force through intimidations from America since the 19th century. They also hate those that have both Japanese and foreign heritage since it is considered a disgrace to them.

Suddenly, the door open, revealing the driver, who was a male. A handsome teenage male to boot. He around sixteen years old and have mud brown hair in a backward spike style. Dirt brown eyes that are under the impression of an order. His choice of clothing also sticks out like a sore thump in the crowed. This teen wore a very dark black pants seen in weddings and special celebrations. The boy also wore a white, high collar, long sleeve, buttoned shirt underneath the midnight black matching colored vest and tuxedo with a red bowtie around his neck. He also wore ink black shoes that are use for formal events and white gloves that a butler would use.

One thing is for sure that he isn't wearing the Kuoh Academy's clothes code for males. Its more like he either came to deliver a message or came to the wrong place.

"Ah," he said in a mix of a British and Japanese accent. He took his time looking at his surroundings and found a short pink haired girl. "Is this Kuoh Academy, young maiden?" Murayama blushed at the formality. Not even the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, hadn't been this much approach to any female other than helping over the littlest of things can top it.

Nodding her head, she replied: "Yes, this is Kuoh Academy." Then something went in her mind. _'Why would he want to know? Unless…'_ The female's maroon eyes widen at a question she has in mind. "Excuse me, sir?" Getting the brunettes' attention as he took out a bad that he slung over his shoulder. "Are you a student?"

Smiling very sensually, the boy nodded and explain: "Yes, I am a student here through milord's order to gain a education while we are here in Japan."

"Milord? What are you, a slave or somethin'?" A rather rude jock said with narrow eyes. A equally impolite teenage nerd came with the same reaction. The girls were immediately disgusted by them, which was noted to foreign like student.

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself, hadn't I? Silly me, where are my manners," the butler-wearing student joked with a gloved hand covering his mouth with a smile on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Hyoudou Issei, butler to the Royal Clergy of all of England: the House of Cervantes," he announced with pride as he bowed. This cause those who did their research to have widen eyes.

The House of Cervantes is one of the famous and surviving noble families of northern England since the Middle Ages. The current heir, Frederic Cervantes, was secretly married and had an child to the family line. Not only that but also a distant cousin to the wife of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge. To see that this student is a butler and servant to the most well known clergy since the Mediaeval Era before them is a very disbelief sight to behold.

"Wait!" The glasses wearing student said in shock. Who wouldn't be if on what Issei said is true. "You mean to tell me you're a butler to the most wealthiest, powerful and influential family in the world?!" Confused, the brunette male nodded his head. This cause Motohama and Matsuda to smile at a certain thought. "So, that means you see all those gorgeous women and their amazing oppai, right?"

"HENTAI!" the female that were around them shouted in anger and disgust. The servant look at them as if they each grown a second head before going to his bag with his left arm. The girls grimace at the thought of another boy falling under their corruption.

**Bang! Boink!**

It surprise EVERYONE at the stunt of not only the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama, did, but also the new student as well. Both boys were laying on the ground with big bumps on their heads. Issei himself had a black pair nunchucks on his left hand with a calm yet annoyed expression on his face.

"Well then, shall we get going. Class will begin in a couple of minutes," Issei reminded the crowed, who quickly forgot about school and turn to see they had ten minutes left. None of them care for the idiots on the floor since they deserve it. The brunette locked the door to the car with his keys and put it in his bag. He turn around and pace off to the main building. During this time, the butler felt that he was being watch.

_'It's __**them**__, isn't it?'_ he thought in disgust as he raise his head to see a bobcat hairstyle female and a redheaded school girl talking to each other in the second story by the window. _'Why do I have the feeling I can't harm those two?'_ Inwardly snorting, Issei made his way to attendance to get his schedule and classes.

(Flashback: A couple of minutes before the double KO)

Moments before he began walking to the structure, both secret Devils were looking at each other in confusion. "Who is that boy, Sona?" The Great Onne-San of Kuoh ask as they saw the exchange student.

Looking at him with a calculative look on her face, the student president replied back. "That is Hyoudou Issei. He is an exchange student from England, Rias."

This caught Rias attention as she heard. "A student from the UK? I wonder why he is here?" she ask with curiosity. "And why isn't he wearing a male school uniform?" The Sitri heiress silently scowled since she hated students who don't follow the school rules. Using their superhuman hearing to eavesdrop the conversation, both were shock on what they heard.

"A butler? From a human noble family?" the redhead exclaimed. This is very interesting since it is rare nowadays to find a young servant, let alone to the most wealthiest family since the change of the era of drastic changing. "But why is he here, then?"

Sona nodded her head at the turn of events. "Even I don't know about that, Rias. Maybe if we get to know him, we can figure out why," she offered. Both girls did had now had plans to recuit the boy into their peerage. The only is: who will get to him first?

_'Sorry, Sona, but he's mine!' _The Great Onne-san of Kuoh thought fiercely.

_'Not on my watch, Rias! He's going to join me!' _Sona mentally fought back.

Looks like the two childhood friends are going at it to see who can get their hands on Hyoudou Issei.

(Flashback Over)

If only they knew.

Currently, Issei got his schedule to see that he had the following classes. Being a junior level student and been home school since he was in elementary, he had his choices chosen by his master. The brunette did after all had some of the best tutors the world can offer. First Period, Pre-Calculus; second period, Latin III; third period, Physical Exercise; fourth period, Physics; fifth period is Culinary II; sixth period is Japanese III. The butler had a zero and seventh period, which are weight training and Japanese History respectfully. He had miss his pre-school class since he got lost on the way to visit a special place.

(Flashback: 5:00 AM)

Three hours before school began and an hour and a half before the first students came to the school grounds, the butler parked his American car outside of a vacant house. It's a usual two story home for a family of four to six. Issei knows this because he lived here before. It has been nearly ten years. Almost decade away from his hometown and the place he was born. His lord told him that he gotten the house back for the butler to stay while they were visiting. The brunette was very happy at the announcement.

After getting his luggage inside, Issei had a sudden rush of nostalgia around him. This location had always been a special place in his heart. A flash of memory where he and a blond child were fooling around and playing Pokemon on their Gameboys. Another where it was his fifth birthday and the huge party with his friends and family. He smile in pride of those precious moments before his innocence was taken away. Taking a deep breath, he went outside and took some roses from the garden and went to his automobile. He started the ignition before making his destination towards the cemetery, a very unlikely place for him. Right here, the teen servant stationed and exited the car and walk up the hill, to find a tombstone with a scripture written on it.

_Here lies Hyoudou Hitomi and Hiroshi._

_ Loving couple and parents._

Issei had tears falling down his eyes as he fell onto his knees. It had always been painful for the grown child to be here. After all, it isn't everyday where a child sees his or her own parents die in front of them at a young age. He had both sadness and anger rising inside him, so Issei knew he had to quickly leave before snapping.

"M-mo-mother," the butler sobbed before sniffing his nose. "F-fa-father, I-I-I'm back." More tears were falling down his cheeks as he choke on some words he had. "It-its had been." Mucus came from his nose before he quickly swept it with his handkerchief. "Been a-a long time since I-I c-came back. I had, had a hard time for me to live without you two here." Now his eyes were watering a waterfall as he tried to compose himself at the pain as he well on his knees. "Please, mother, father, I been a good boy. I never meant for those things to happen," he muttered as he crouch to the ground. "I just wanted to be a good son to both of you. I just wanted you two to be here with me!" Suddenly, an creepy aura surrounded the boy. Anger was swelling in the boy. "I will make **them** pay for what **they done!"** Gritting his teeth in frustrations, he rose his head. **"To you! To me! To US**!" Issei whispery in a raspy voice.

Then an unexpected flashback from one of his mentors. Quickly thinking of a happy place, Issei stood up with his handkerchief in hand before cleaning his face. Standing in front of his parents graves, he bowed down to them as if they were still alive.

"Mother, father, would you still love me despite what I have done?" he muttered as his checks were dried from left over tears before leaving the site. It still unbearable to be in a conversation about his birth parents, let alone be near to their graves. Knowing he has a long day ahead of him, he went back home for a short rest before going to school.

(Flashback Over)

_'Well then, let's hope this school does something about my boredom,'_ Issei thought as he walk towards his morning classroom. Is not that he didn't hate education, but he rather be serving tea and crumpets to his master and family. Seeing that he had five minutes left, he casually stroll since the math rooms were closer that the other subjects. Making it in time before the bell rang, the butler-turn-student open the door to see students in their seats and the teacher behind the desk. He ignored the students who were gossiping about him as the teacher took notice.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked the butler. The instructor was a young woman in her late twenties with an average female body of that age. She had darkish maroon hair in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. The woman wore a dark blue skirt to her knees, and red button shirt.

"Yes, I am your new student," Issei said as he gave the paper to her. "And here's proof of my registration, as well of my choice of clothing for the rest of the school year for me." The sensei of Pre-Calculus had wide eyes as she read the paper before looking at the boy in shock.

"Well, we should get started then?" She joked as she stood up. "Good morning class, I will be your Pre-Calculus teacher for this year. Call me Haruna-sensei." The namely Ms. Haruna then look at the butler. "And we have a new student entering here today. Class give a warm welcome to Hyoudou Issei." The students who saw him earlier had shock expression that the teacher immediately got her phone out to take a picture. It was to priceless to let it pass. "Looks like you are already famous quickly, Hyoudou." Haruna-sensei put away her cell phone and scan the room for any vacant seats. "Ah, you may seat right there in the back."

The brunette servant look at his seat before nodding and making his way to the desk prior to taking his bag out and sitting. When he sat, he notice a green eyed, glass wearing female in a girl uniform sitting next to him, who's looking at him with both a blush and perverted look. A very noticeable feature about her were the twin long pigtails on each side of her head. Issei then did something that he rarely done: smiling. It wasn't just any smile like the Prince Charming Kiba does, but a very seductive, greeting smile to her that can put the blonde's to shame.

"Hello their, young maiden," he said to her in a smooth tone and faint whisper that only she can hear. "May I ask why you are staring? Isn't it quite rude to stare at strangers, no?" The butler brought his handkerchief, which he cleaned, out for her. "Also, you are ruining your beautiful face with your drool. Allow me to clean it." If the female brunette was pink as a rose, she was a red chili pepper by now at his forwardness. The rest of the class were dumbfounded as the sensei was looking with an amuse face. "There all done," Issei said casually like wiping the floor. "May I ask your name, miss…"

"Aika. Kiryuu Aika," she answered as she took out her hand fan out to cool herself. _'Hyoudou Issei; a butler, a student, and **very well endow **__**in that area**__!'_ Aika thought as she continue to think of non-perverted thoughts in her help clear her mind.

"Alright, you two, break it up," Haruna-sensei said, not wanting things to escalate quickly. "You can act boyfriend and girlfriend outside of class and school, but not in here. It's now time to learn." Aika blush again instantly at the proclamation from the instructor, while Issei smiled.

_'Maybe this won't be a boring year after all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's a wrap for now. This story has been on my mind for a couple of weeks. Each time I go on to the DxD section, I usually find a story where Issei is still a pervert or very different, but is Devil nonetheless. I get that they get everything in a silver plate, but enough is enough! Other than the Angels and Dragons, the Humans and Fallen Angel's side had been ignore a lot. Not the Humans of the Hero Faction, but regular ones. I made this where at least a group of <strong>**regular**** humans fight back on things that go bump in the dark.**

**The House of Cervantes is made up. I had to think of a family and all the real ones were out since the story will be taking place in 2015. Yeah, not even the Devils can do that! Now I will answer some unasked questions.**

**Now here are some questions I want to make clear.**

**Q: Will Issei have a harem? A: Yes, though it will be MY choice of girls. GOT IT?!**

**Q: Will Issei be a Devil? A: Read and find out.**

**Q: Will Issei have a Sacred Gear? More specially Boosted Gear? A: Again, read to find out more.**

**Chapter One is down. That reminds me, does anyone want me to continue Operation ELITE? PM or review THAT story if you want me to. Other than that, review, favorite or follow if you want since this is Imaginary Guy117 signing out.**


	2. Suspicious on the horizon

**What going everyone, this is Guy117 here and no awesome intro since it will only be use in new stories. First off, I want to say is wow! I'm very happy that his fic had a good start here. Secondly, I appreciated the reviews, you guys are great. I was going to continue this anyway with Operation ELITE, anaway.**

**I want to say that a lot of the reviewers gave some interesting questions on where will this go. I know how to make this good as I can. The one thing I suck at is comedy, so expect either cheesy or dark from this. **

**I'm not like those authors who spoil or give away key events or answer questions away since, where is the fun that? So take some notes, playas! Well then, shall we get started now.**

**Warning: Graphic torturing scene.**

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since Issei came to the academic, and he keeps surprising everyone on what he do. For the most part, the butler student has a lot of skills up his sleeves. Unlike Kiba, he helps some boys out, which is a surprise. Opposite to the Student Council, the brunette helps and organize groups and events, as well of encouraging them. Contrary to the Great Onne-sans of Kuoh, he is a far more better role model that inspire the student that anything is possible. It also shock the whole school when he decline the title of "King of Kuoh." His reasons were also understandable.<p>

(Flashback: three weeks ago)

"Me! A king?! Popopo!" Issei laughed at the proclamation that the girls gave to him. "I am no king, nor prince, nor any higher status of such. I am just a butler, a manservant of a house of royalty to the Cervantes. For that I am and ever will be, through my will, until I die."

(Flashback over)

Since then, the female body of Kuoh Academy has agreed to call him the "Butler of Kuoh,"as he is one after all. Most of the guys, however, were still jealous of him, mainly because of his status. Matsuda and Motohama were still angry at him as he interrupted their peeking to the kendo club, which resulted them hanging in their boxers in the school's entrance every time. Who knew grown up boys really wore red heart boxers? Though no one knew it was him and mainly believe it was someone else because the idiots were delusional.

The Devils that claimed Kuoh as their territory, were without a doubt amaze. Which is both ironic and a understatement. For a human to accomplish such feat is unheard of. Saji and Kiba were happy that the butler has done improvements to the school. Most she-Devils, on the other hand, were different. Tsubasa Yura had inform the females that he truly rip. It was hard since the brunette male had weight training for zero period, but she managed to get a good glimpse of his body. Which only made the Kings to want him even more. The butler never bothered to interact with them as he usually goes to school, back to the mansion that the master bought because of said job, and go to his old home to sleep. Earlier today , during passing period between fifth and sixth, Kiba had put in a Devil Summoning Paper in Issei's bag without notice.

Currently, Issei was walking home from school. Classes were tough, but not as rough as the ones he took before joining the academy. Sighing, he took the bridge back to his house. It has always been a short cut since he was young. While taking his stroll, Issei had a sudden feeling of something bad is going to happen. The butler smiled at this.

_'Finally something good is going to happen,'_ Issei thought with a smirk. He slowly turn to see a female teenager. She wore a dark red jacket with the gold letter P imprinted on it, over a white undershirt. This mysterious girl had on a sage green skirt with thin white stripes on the edges. While she seems normal by looks, he had experience to say otherwise.

"U-um, excuse me," she stuttered with a blush on her face. The male brunette was taking metal notes on this. He could tell a lot of things through intense training. What many don't know is that he had a lot of training to be a butler to the House of Cervantes, and is more than following orders and behaving properly. "Are you Hyoudou Issei?"

Shrugging but keeping his guard up, he nooded. "Yes, that's me," he replied. "Why do thou ask?" Usually when he's serious, Issei speaks Shakespearean to show it.

"I'm Amano Yuuma, and I came to ask you something," she shyly said. Slowly, the butler went to his bag, which was luckily hanging behind his back. "W-would you please go out with me?"

This caused the butler to raise his eyebrows. Surely one doesn't say such thing out of the blue. Something is very fishy around here and he's going to find the bottom of this.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei look at the girl. "Now why would I date someone who I never know till now?"

This caused the strange girl to step back in shock for a nanosecond before recovering. It didn't went unnoticed by the male student before her.

_'This isn't going exactly like I plan this,'_ she thought in shock before going in the act. "W-well, maybe you will be happy if you have a companion by your side." This caused Issei to laugh at the statement, which surprise Yumma.

"Me? Needing a companion?" the butler asked through his chuckles. "I don't seek a relationship. I am only here under his majesty's orders for an education." This caused the girl to look in shock. How can a guy not want a girl? Is he gay or something. "However," he said, gaining her attention. "Is is rather strange why would thou want to go out with me out of the blue. May I ask why?"

"W-well I heard of all the things you did at Kuoh Academy," she explain herself. "So I might want to go out with you to understand you better." In the back of her mind, however, it was different. _'I'll give him credit, though. I still wonder why Lord Azazel in interest in him? There's nothing special about, not even having a Sacred Gear.'_ Contrary to minor belief, all supernatural beings can figure out if a human, Cambion, Nephilim, or demingod have a Sacred Gear. It still makes her wondering why would her leader would see potential in him. Rather than making a huge mess in the future, she decided to get some information from this Hyoudou Issei before reporting back to Azazel.

Issei looked at her with narrow eyes before turning his back on her. Yumma was shock and angry at the thought of being rejected before getting an answer from him that she didn't expect.

"Let's get to know each other first. At Friday, I'll give you my final answer on the suppose date," he said mannerly before walking, leaving her stun. Yumma was frozen in place before smiling.

_'Phase one complete,'_ she thought happily, _'Time for phase two.' _She should have been more aware of her surroundings more as she left. After the two left, a white haired loli came, wearing the girl's uniform of Kuoh. appeared out of nowhere She was licking a blue lollipop that she had before leaving in a blur. Issei began walking to his home, and as he gets there, stop before turning around with narrowed eyes.

"I know I'm being follow," he said with annoyance. "Come on out or run away like a coward." There was silence before the butler heard a bone chilling laugh. Simply sidestepping to the left, the brown haired teen saw a white haired young man in a priest uniform, who had a crazy grin on his face. "What's this then?" Surprisingly, both young men had amuse expressions on their faces, while Issei chuckle. "May I help you sir?"

"Heh," he rudely replied, which is very strange for a priest of the Church. "Nothin' much, child, but you have made a sin." The craze priest had a insane smirk on his face. If many people knew the encounters that the butler had, only a couple people he meet can pull off a seductive smile or the infamous and hilarious rape-face, which the robed man was doing right now.

"Oh," Issei said as he covered his mouth with his hand as the butler eye smiled at him. "For what have I done to be sinful, Father..."

"Freed. Freed Sellzen," he replied in his Polish accent from his natural descended.

"Well, Father Sellzen, do what I owe the pleasure of confessing you of my sinful action?" The brunette butler said. Freed could have sworn he had heard both venom and sarcasm in Issei's tone, if he wasn't busy thinking of something else.

"Well then, since you ask," Father Sellzen said with a crazed grin on his face with his tongue out as he took out a sword and gun. "You willing went to go out with a Fallen Angel slut! And there is no redemption for such sin!" Many things were going through the mad man's head. He was expecting a shock look from him, cowering on his knees, in denial, anything among those lines that makes him laugh with glee of a another victim.

What he didn't expect was the butler laughing. Albeit, a creepy laugh.

"Popopo popopo, you don't say, _Father_," Issei chuckled before looking at him with predatory eyes and a smile as he dropped the bag. Before he can react, Freed was quickly punched straight in gut before fighting back with a headbutt. Already anticipating this, the butler moved to the left before doing something that through the crazy priest off. Quickly, he was in the same position of sorts before having his left leg in a tripping motion. Instead of making his fall, the butler rolled above his bend back. "Oi, Over here!" Taking this sign as a ambush, the white haired man for the stab, only for his face to push with a lot of force into the wall. _Thrice_.

"Wa, waa, watta!" Issei use his battle scream as the priest's face was implanted in the cement wall. Reacting fast, he chopped both hands fill with weapons away while he scream in pain.

"Ah! You shitty butler!" roared, or muffle since he's still in the wall, back the crazy man. While he was there, Issei grabbed the sword before he went for the kill, which were two large slash to set apart his arms. The rogue priest was shock since this wasn't suppose to happen. How can this _shitty_ butler perform all of this without having a single emotion of remorse?

"Freed Sellzen," the brunette teen said as he cut the knees for immobility to the poor man. "Wanted for killing at least one hundred murders. Most range from fellow exorcist to noble heirs. Rape at least twenty young women from nuns to heiresses. Bounty from the Vatican City is $50,000 USD that went up from each murder spree to $16,982,650 USD." Scoffing as night came early than expected, the butler narrowed his eyes before dropping the sword and getting the gun.

Currently, the mad priest was still piss, even after losing his limps. "Surely, you can't kill me, shitty butler," he mocked at him, which gotten no response. "You ain't got the balls to kill me! You will leave me alone and live, while you suck your master's cock!"

_[Bam! Bam! Bam!]_

Gunshots were echoing in the oddly quite neighborhood at night. If Freed can see himself as he cough blood, he could see his body had wounds from his stomach and chest. Three holes from the bullets penetrated was the stomach, left kidney and pancreas. Blood was gushing out from them that can make a bloodlust manic be blissful for days. Four shots were fired as his lungs were missed, while his testicles were destroyed. He scream in agonizing pain before having his pulled off of the wall. There he saw the buler with a narrow eyes and frowning at him. Using the only thing he can, Freed spit on Issei's face, but didn't seem to care.

"Really?" The brunette teen asked. "Is this was the twat with a dirty mouth that can make Mexico's garbage problem look like a baby taking a small dump in its diaper? That can also make a veteran sailor to blush like a little girl being ask on her first date and getting her first kiss? Pathetic!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2 now. Not my best work, so expect some improvements and updates before chapter 3. Issei is wearing a modified version of a suit he wore in that dream sequence. As for the harem, I'm keeping my mouth shut since it would be a spoiler, so find the clues or keep on guessing. I don't need some OCs, I can make them. I made up Freed's nationality since it was never mention anywhere, also I will kill him off since, let's be honest here, why keep him alive if he's useless anyway? More crossovers will appear, it will take time, as most will be in this dimension, with Supernatural being the only one cross-jumping into this. <strong>

**Also, Nephilim is Human/Angel hybrid, not Angel/Demon hybrid which is a Nephalem. I'm following the Diablo and Bible versions. Got a problem with that, search it up without going to Darksiders wiki or DmC: Devil May Cry.**

**Well, what do you guys thinks? ****Leave a review, follow or favorite and thanks for the support.**


	3. Change of plans

**Sorry for chapter 2, guys. I'll try to make it longer and good next time. So let's recap on what happen so far, shall we: Issei is back as a butler, came to Kuoh, his parents are dead, got asked by Rayanre, and fought Freed. What's going to happen next? Sorry about it being rushed, I'll try to make it good. No promises there but I'll try to do my best.**

**Before we begin, I want to point out something that I forgot to mention since chapter one. This is a Out Of Character, or OOC for short, fic. So if you enjoy Pervert!Issei, this isn't for you. There's a difference between OC & OOC, just to let you all know.**

* * *

><p>"Ohayō, this is News Reporter Fujimoto Chizuko, live on the scene," a brunette woman in her mid-thirties said. She wore a light brown skirt with a light green blouse over her buttoned shirt. The sun was barely rising from the large body of the bay's ocean.<p>

"Konichiwa, Fujimoto-san. Tell us here on the station on what the fuss is about?" an elderly man in his late forties asked to the female reporter. He was wearing the typical news anchor's suit in dark blue color.

"Hai," she replied, "Izen no kyō, the police gained an anonymous phone call of the discovery of serial killer and former Polish Orthodox Church's priest of Łódź, Sellzen Freed, has been found dead this morning." There was silence heard around the news room, and possibly the whole world since it was a huge request from her discovery.

"N-nani?!" the elderly man said in shock. The rogue priest became very infamous within the years. Most of the world shrugged it off, thinking it was some kind of joke by the church. Then they saw him murdering a lot of people, most noticeably the killing sprees and the scenes he leaves behind were very disturbing. "How in the world did he gotten in Japan?! I thought we have the docks and airlines sealed tight!"

Sighing, Chizuka look at him with both a worried and relief look. "I don't know either, Yamamoto-san. For all we know, he may have gotten in though alternatives. At least he's dead now."

Taking a deep breath before releasing his breath to calm down, the old man looked at her with a serious look. "So, where did you find his body?"

"We found his corpse in an abandoned building in Suminoe no Tsu," she answered. "Whoever killed him is a professional. When cops found the body, there were no fingerprints of the killer. What we found was gruesome as there are some torturing items. Some of the methods use on him range from electric cables to a heater and a knife was used to kill him. The smell of burn flesh is still in the area around here, Yamamoto-san. The one who was responsible claimed that he is a male and is the same one who killed the mad man as he left this note." Fujimoto-san finished as she showed a small note.

"Well, with Sellzen Freed is dead, the family that who lost their children to that psychopath can congratulate the person who stopped him. Do you have any pictures of his body to prove he's dead?" Chizuko immediately turned green as she covered her mouth before swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Be warn: As what I'm about to show is very graphical."

**(Warning; very** **graphical description. Must be +17 years or older to read.)**

The picture itself was shown for the world to see. This in turn made even the hardened criminals and veterans to almost throw up at the sight before them. Sitting on the steel foldable chair was the corpse of Freed Sellzen. Actually, scratch that, it hardly be recognized as the rogue priest. His decay body was mutilated in the worst possible way imaginable. He's was bare chest with his nipples twisted with electric burn marks. The testicles and penis of the madman was missing, but saw something thick and meaty up his butt hole, while his balls were in his mouth. On his chest was the Japanese kanji for cleansed.

Both legs were very burn off through different means. His entire left leg was unbearable seen through as Freed's skin was burn off with battery acid, sulfur and bleach. His right was covered by crispy crust use on food from KFC and McDonald. The mad priest's back side was another issue as his butt was covered by all kind of splinters and nails. His spine also suffered, due to the fact that it was torn off, because of the marks that looks like Alaska. Then there his chunk of back meat ripped and reattach with hot glue and staples. On his back, it had the kanji of destruction on it. However, it didn't prepared for what happen to his head.

Freed's face was covered with barred wire, bolts and nuts. All in which is connected to his face one way, shape or form. There were some attach on up his nose, in his ears, and round his neck. His expression was none the less of a horrifying face. Something mainly seen by actors in movies and shows would use in horror genres. The priest's mouth was slack jawed, with his lower jaw broken and left hanging. The teeth were all pull out very hard and slowly.

This was truly, without a doubt, the most inhuman torture ever seen. Something that can probably make Satan blush and God gasp.

**(The scene is over. Now you can read normally again.)**

(Alternative Universe)

"Oh my," a beautiful blond woman in her late twenties said. Being the first demon in existence has it's props, one in which to see in different realities. "That is a good show. I wonder if I can the person who did this magnificent art work."

(Unknown)

"Damn, that's crazy fool!" A tall, menacing looking man growled in anger. He was watching the news with his acquaintance, Valper Galilei, as pictures of the corpse that is far from being Freed Sellzen. "Now who's going to use the Excalibur against the Devils?! In my conquest to prove that the Fallen Angels are the most superior race now!?"

"This is indeed a sudden change to our plans," the Archbishop of Genocide pointed out the obvious, which only piss off the Grigori co-leader more.

(With Yumma)

"That idiot! I knew he was stupid, but not like this!" Yumma, or someone that can pass as her sister, yelled before her eyes widen. "Oh no… Issei!"

"How can you be worried about that brat in a time like this, Raynare?!" A white haired man in a brown trench coat yelled. Honestly, who wants to be concerned on the target than the man who thought he can waltz around, doing whatever he wants? Kalawarner was becoming pale by the second and Mittelt was throwing up at the nearest garbage can.

(With the Devils)

"You don't think…" Sona asked to her childhood friend. Truly this was terrifying if the last victim to the crazy priest was Issei. After all, they DID sense the Fallen in the area, though didn't expect a rogue priest to disobey orders. They as well didn't anything to interfere.

"No, no, he can't be dead," Rias said reassuring, though even she was panicking as her Devil Summoning Paper that Kiba had put in the butler's bag was shred into pieces and burned. The redheaded heiress just hoped that she won't be in trouble for this, along with Sitri as well.

(In Great Britain)

In a secluded area that in the outskirts of London, laid a mansion. Oddly enough, this building doesn't seem abandoned despite being the middle of nowhere. Another strange thing is that there is a short amount of staff in the building, along with the owner. That includes a butler, a maid, a gardner, a chief, a house steward and the earl himself. Baldroy and Finnian excuse themselves to get rid of the image that may scar them for life. Tanaka just fainted on the spot, as usual. Ciel and Sebastian had narrow eyes seeing this. The Queen of England had given the order that in case Freed Sellzen comes to Great Britain or her colonies, he is to be exterminated immediately. Looks like that's over with, but his killer may be at large and a possible threat. The only one in the group was faze was the maid, Mey-Rin, who mainly saw the screen with a cold stare.

_'Could it be...' _the glasses wearing maid thought with narrow eyes before shaking her head._ 'There's no way it can be **him**! Can it?'_

(With Issei)

Currently, the butler was looking at the news in the living room where his master and mistress were in. It was a Saturday and no school, so the brunette decided to go work today, like he does any other day. He was serving the mistress a cup a tea as he tilted the teapot.

"So the maniac's reign of killing has come to an end?" the butler asked nonchalantly before huffing. "Good riddance. He was making such pointless killings to satisfied his stupid bloodlust."

"Indeed, Issei," the beautiful woman sitting in the couch said. She was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous human female that ever walk on the Earth. She had a small below average waist with curves around her sides. This woman wore a long red single dress with matching small heels as her sun kissed yellow hair laid long in a big pony tail on her back. She is the wife of Fredrick Cervantes and the Duchess of the family: Stephanie Jessica Elizabeth Madera Glinka Cervantes. It turns out that she is the descendent of both rulers of Russia of the early 20th century: Joseph Stalin and Tsar Nicholas II.

"Yes, I also have a feeling about this," a man in a black and brown business suit stated. He had curly brown hair with signs of white around, pulled back to the back of his neck. This is the heir to the most influential, and secretly powerful, human family: Fredrick Del Hoyo Cervantes. Looking at his young servant, the forty-something year old man had an amuse look on his face. "You wouldn't have do something about this, did you, Issei?"

The brunette teen eye smiled and covered his mouth to muffle a laugh. "I may have helped arrange an appointment for him to see Death itself, milord."

"So you did," Fredrick concluded with a expression that can only be summed up like this: Are you bloody serious!?

Seeing that expression of his master, Issei bow down and stayed like that. "Forgive me, master, but the priest decided to come and kill me. I acted on self-defense," he apologized.

Sighing at this drama before, Elizabeth looked at the brunette with a worried look. "Issei, please don't scare us like that. I know you keep ignore this, but we still treat you as a son of ours." They truly did after hiring and raising him. Who would abandon a homeless orphan who lost everything after saving her daughter from near death? Then hear his story of his current situation?

"Did you find anything from Freed when you _talked_ to him?" Fredrick asked, emphasizing the word to his butler. Issei did swear to keep them safe after saving him from living in the ghetto, even if it means to sacrifice himself if it's desperate. The student raised himself to see his lord with a serious expression on his handsome face.

"Yes, Freed answered me a lot of questions when I talked to him," he replied before going into his suit's inside pocket and taking out a red notebook. The servant opened the book and flipped through the pages before stopping. "Alright, here we go," Issei said before he began. "First off: Freed and a bunch of rogue priest came to Japan with the help of the _Fallen Angels._" He spat the last words in disgust. "He did this from the orders of _Kokabial. _One to extract a Sacred Gear that will kill a former Holy Maiden who unknowingly healed a Devil named Aisa Argento."

This caused the duchess of Russian descendent to gasp in shock. "Why would the Church cast a nun for such mistake? And why did she do it?"

"I believe for two reasons, both in which are theory as of right now, dear," the elder gentlemen said as he stroked his chin before looking at Issei, who understood. "The first is that it was nature through the Church to be nice and kind to everyone you encounter." The butler loudly snorted, which neither of the couple surprisingly didn't say anything. They agreed that the religion is stupid to begin with findings of a lot of so called 'good deeds' that Christianity did, along with those of Islam, Judaism and Hinduism. "Two, which might be very obvious, she was _train_ as nun, not an exorcist." Both turn to Issei, who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Indeed on what you said is true, milord," the teenager said before looking at his notes. "Second, the _Fallen Angel _Raynare, under the disguise of Yuuma Amano, came under the orders of observation from Azazel himself." This caused Elizabeth to growl like a lion finding its territory being trespass. Oh, she remembered that man very well. Issei smirked since his mistress hates that being for almost seducing her and his reward was a hole in one of the balls he donated. "Moving on, there are _Devils _that claimed Kuoh as their own, the _Gremory_ and _Sitri_. Which bring us to the last major note I extracted from him." Issei took a very deep breath before answering. "Kokabial wants to create another Great War by killing the heiresses: Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, who's siblings happen to hold the title of _Satan_, with the Excalibur pieces he stolen, in hope of blaming the _Angels_ for the murders to ignite the match. All while trying to prove that the _Fallen Angels_ being the top of the food chain."

"This is troublesome," the Russian woman said in concern. "Why can't the supernatural world keep everything under control?" Then something hit her as she look at the duo of males. "But why all of them doing here in Japan to begin with?"

"Huh, you do raise a serious point, honey," Fredrick replied in surprise. "I mean: Japan has enough trouble with all their Only Japan memes they get. If Godzilla and Castlevania are true and real, then this country is needs a supernatural's, science accidents' and aliens' check point soon." The occupants in the room laugh since it is true of what he said in a comedic way.

"May I ask why did you accept Raynare's offer of a date to begin with?" Elizabeth asked the million dollar question. This caused Fredrick to roll his eyes and look at his butler annoyingly. Issei was confused by this, or decided to play along.

"What?" he acted along. "She wants to know who I am, so I will tell her that I don't have any Sacred Gears and not interested to join any of _them _anytime_._"

"So this meant by accepting a possible trap from the Fallen Angels?" Fredrick asked as he pinched his nose. This boy may be the death of him if Issei keeps doing this. "You seriously hadn't skip any appointments with your psychiatrist, right?"

"Or that time when you applied at that pizzeria for the night?" The Russian woman reminded, which the butler didn't replied, but both knew of his _fun_ _experience_ at the establishment.

"I understand on what I'm doing is very foolish of me, if..." he stop, leaving the couple on the edge of their seat, literally. "... I came unprepared."

Narrowing his eyes, Lord Cervantes look at Issei. "What do you mean by that?" The butler smiled as he walk to make his own cup of tea.

"I asked her that we can get to know each other with more company," the brunette replied, leaving them surprise. "Aika Kiryuu just so happen to heard our conversation and wanted to come with us, saying that since we're foreigners, she can be our tour guide to understand Japan better. She truly is an interesting gal."

This caused Jessica's eyes to shine like a twinkle star. "Oh, whats this: Has our malo abozhayemyy dvoretsky has finally found love?"

This in turn made the butler to roll his eyes. _'Here we go again,' _the teen thought in annoyance. This wasn't the first time it happen. She always have the tendency of pairing him up with women that he encountered. Thankfully she limits them with humans only and those that keep their youthful beauty body. "Really, mistress? Why must you keep being persistent on who's going to be my soul mate?"

Jessica stood up and look at the butler. It's a huge surprise, pun intended, that she stands at five eleven. "Issei, we want what's the best for you. Don't you want to have a family to continue off your legacy and have a wife you can love so much?"

"Apologise, madam, I shouldn't have say such thing," the butler apologized to her. Frederick couldn't blame the child servant for his paranoia. Having a traumatic event can do that to someone. Just look at the veterans of the Vietnam War, even after it most never covered from the military conflict.

"It's alright, Issei. Just please be careful whenever you encounter the supernatural, okay?" reassured Frederick. His relied was meet with a bow from the young butler.

"Issei, did the Fallen Angel look this Aika in a weird manner?" Jessica asked as the butler rose up as he had a confuse face.

"Now that you mention it..." the last Hyoudou said as he recalled yesterday events before his eyes widen and snapped his fingers. "Of course. You don't mean..."

"That she may have a potential Sacred Gear sealed in her? Yes, that may be the case." Everybody in the room tensed at the thought. Truly, God was indeed stupid to create and give these so called 'special gift of God.' Now because of that, humans who have it are 100% targets to the Church, the Devils, the Grigori and the Khaos Brigade. The biblical faction was bad enough, but hearing an unknown coming from the shadows only brings fuel to the fire. They overheard this organization from spies.

After a couple of minutes, that felt hours to them, the brown hair teen began to pick up the silverware. "Before you go," the elder man said, gaining his wife and butler's attention. "I called in an old friend for a favor. Should your plan failed to survive and save Kiryuu-san, they will come in and save you escape from danger."

"And who would they be, dear?" Jessica asked with narrow eyes.

"Does it have to do about the drop of sweat I felt a few moments ago?" The butler said with a straight face. "Spies, milord?"

"Ninjas, Issei: to be specific, shinobis," Frederick corrected before pinching his nose. "Hanzo will definitely pay for the headaches from this," he muttered before giving a signal. "You may come out now, everyone."

Issei has seen a lot of things during his nine years since his parents' death. From prideful vampires to lunatic priests, to maids with guns and superhumans with little genitals. However, none can compare for this. Standing in front of them were ten girls, roughly around his age, and they are nothing like traditional ninjas from history that he read. For one, they are all teenage girls, where all ninja's ages are still training. Two, some of their outfits are more like modern for shinobis. Lastly, despite having small bodies, they all seem to have early bloomers altogether. By goodness gracious, their cup sizes must be from D to H cups. Though the mistress still has a more flawless body that can make the Strongest Woman in Heaven, Levi-tan and the Greek Goddess of Love to envy her with all their wealth being. There are moments like this where he wished to have a normal day.

"Asuka from the Hanzō Academy reporting in," a yellow vested brunette announced happily. She had a red scarf around her neck and wore a green short skirt.

"Homura of the Hebi Girls signing in," a tan, black wearing teen said lazily. Her outfit of choice was similar to any normal schools uniform for girls. By now Issei was twitching so much, it can make Twitchy, who after drank a whole cup of coffee, would be proud of.

"Master," the butler began. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke?" The girls look at him in surprise. Normally any male teens would have gawk at their unearthly beauty, not that they minded, yet he saw this as a trick. "I rather be gutting a cow that is the wife of the head bull in the annual Running of the Bulls in Spain, to escape through La Tour de France with a broken chain on an old, rusty bicycle. All while eating a puffer fish made from by some amateur chief, and drinking the most powerful tequila and vodka mix together."

"Hey, that's mean!" A blond youthful beauty, that had her shirt open that barely covered her breasts with no bra, whined. "Why would someone handsome like you say such a thing?"

"Like he will ever tell ya, klutz," the green haired female of the snakes responded to her emotionless. The twin ponytail blond turn to her with a gleeful expression on her face, which didn't really scared the snaked eye teen.

The a twin, large ponytail girl with an eye patch came in. "Stop fighting, Katsuragi. We're not here to fool around," she said before avoiding her friend, who went to grope her.

"Tch, like you even call her a friend, pirate," a loli remarked while wearing the typical black lolita clothing with fake cat ears on top.

"Oh, come now, Mirai-chan," a voluptuous light brunette said in a sultry tone as she crossed her arms. "Hikage-chan is right while Katsuragi-chan wants to have fun. While Yagyuu-chan running from her so called friend. Isn't that right, Yomi?" She smirked while having the eye patched girl glare at her while Haruka had her eyes on Hibari, the sweater girl.

"Why yes indeed. Haruka-san is right on that, Rai-chan," the blond wearing foreigner agreed with the pink cloak brunette Through her outfit, the butler seem to think that she enjoys either cosplays or really from Europe.

"Mhm remember why we're all here for," a white dressed female reminded the rest of the group. Well at least someone has some sense of sanity in this. However, even with that, Issei can't calm down. "Girls, stop fighting unless you want disgrace our schools."

"Again, master, this must be a joke!"

"Hey!" Homura growled a the butler. "Be grateful you have the best protection from this green leaves." The Hebis smiled at the recognition while the Hanzos frown of the insults. The tan teen was about to teach this boy a lesson before something shocking happen. In a blink of an eye, the male brunette disappear and Homura was down on the ground with her six swords around her hip, legs and neck.

_'So fast, even for a ninja!'_ Were the thoughts of the girls who look in shock by the butler's speed and reflexes. How can someone in tight clothing can move with such movement like they were naked? Wait, Ikaruga proved that with her shinobi outfit.

"Like a broken record, sire..."

"I heard ya the first time, brat," the older gentlemen said in a stern tone. "Look, Issei, I understand you capability to defend us and yourself, but think about this in a larger scale: the Devils have claim this area as their territory, and there are Fallen Angels in the vicinity. I know you can improvise more ways than a drug dealer can in a month to meet his or her due. However, this place still haunts you for almost a decade now. I am ordering you to stand down in this date. Only engage when necessary. Let the girls do their protection to you for the during the whole mission. Is that understood?"

"I understand, master," Issei said as he lifted Homura quickly and her swords. The butler look at them with a small smile and spoke in a sickly sweet tone:"No fights while we're in the mansion of my master. Is that clear?" The group nodded in fear at his expression, even the harden veterans. Kiriya and Rin ain't got nothing on this kid, and that's a first! Their reward was an very big excited smile from the butler. "Splendid! Now I'll give you a quick tour around the mansion before showing you rooms. Separate rooms." With that, the girls followed the servant in the tour._ 'I just hope they don't try to kill each other while we sleep at night,' _he thought as the last thing he want is waking up at midnight to stop a pointless bout.

Unfortunately, he was right about the event that will occur over night.

When everyone left, Jessica turn to her husband, who was pinching his nose in frustration. "Dear," she began in a sweet tone. Usually, when men hear this, they know they're in deep shit, but not to him. Frederick manage to found a way to survive a woman's wrath and fought back like punishing a bully for all of his or her actions. "You were going to tell me about this, right?"

Unfazed by this, Frederick snorted before looking at his wife with a smirk. "Oh really? I haven't forgotten about all those _fun times_ you had Issei do to make you feel young." His wife blushed at this statement. "I don't do those_ things_ or hiring any of _them_, yet Issei volunteer willingly. Plus, Hanzo wouldn't drop this subject or stop annoying me until I said yes. You're not the only one who wants to feel young."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't do details since I was tried, ended up wasting 5 papers worth of writing that should have something else on it. So Freed's dead and the date won't happen, but that doesn't mean they get to know each other with some company. What will happen on Sunday then? <strong>

**Frederick and Jessica are base of off Cervantes de Leon and Mirajane Strauss from Soul Calibur and Fairy Tail, respectively. ****And can you spot the foreign words since there's no way I'm gonna translate all of them! Yea, I'm lazy. For Black Butler fans, they will appear in the story, just not in Victoria-era England, but they will wear their regular outfits. Point out anything interesting you read in this chapter as well if you want.**

**So stay tune and find out!**

**By the way, today is my birthday! 11/7/XX for me!**


	4. Sorry

**What sup everyone, this is IG117 here, bringing some bad news. And no, I'm not abandoning this fic. It will be in hiatus, along with Operation Elite for some time for me to think clearly about the plot each of these. The reason is that THIS is the first time for me to continue after chapter one. I don't want to follow in the canon like everyone does. I have a plan on this, just need some more time to get everything in order. Its mainly my fault sine I thought I had everything down, but it turns out I don't. So before chapter 4 is done, chapter 2 and 3 will go under major revisions sine there some contents it can be used. Again, I'm sorry for this. I probably won't get this back and running till either December or January.**

**But hey, here some sneak peaks on what I have in mind. Don't expect this to be in the future chapters I have in find.**

* * *

><p>The group of teens turn to see a mature woman coming through the darkness. She was extremely gorgeous with a body to kill for. Sort of. Three noticeably things is that she's naked, shamelessly exposing herself in public. She has large breast that are in display for everyone to see. Not only that, but her lower half is the body of a spider.<p>

* * *

><p>"Such disgraceful outfit!" The butler yelled, completely ignoring the Devils in the Clubhouse as he walked towards the maid. He grabbed the outfit before looking at her with menacing eyes. "You and those sluts have the gall to wear such horrible outfit that tainted the maids since it introduction?"<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly broke beyond repair, Kokabial look up in fear as he saw the... <em>thing<em> that tortured him hours on end. For once, he wish to die in the Great War. For once he wish die by the White Dragon. For once he wish to lose to the kids. For once he should have lesson to Azazel! Now he's paying the price for it. Standing beside him was his interrogator who smile with an amuse look on his face. It wasn't like those of a sadist but of a schizophrenic sociopath. He lean in as the Fallen Angel tried to back away in fear before stopping. The torturer stare at him for a couple of moments before opening and saying:

"Did I ever told you the definition..." he pause before looking at the winged being with a smirk. "...of 'insanity'?"

* * *

><p>"So..." the brunette teen said as he look at the leaders before him with a serious look. "You all want to have peace, why?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said. Sorry about this sudden thing, but things like this happen. I will promise to rewrite those chapters and think of a good plot for this.<strong>

**This is Imaginary Guy117, singing- Wait! Before I go. (Goes to heaven itself,)**

**HAPPY 58TH BIRTHDAY, MOM! ( drops down from Heaven like ODSTs and land back Earth like Chief in Halo 3)**

**Okay, now that's done. See you guys soon, all right. **

**Later.**


End file.
